


Hushed

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 6 [49]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: femslash100, F/F, Quiet Sex, Tight Spaces, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 22:37:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4280526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Come on, no one’s there. And if there was, I’d get ‘em just for interrupting.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hushed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [killing_kurare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/gifts).



> For the Femslash100 Drabble Tag 6 prompt: Amy/Beth - sleeping bag.
> 
> Total AU, since these characters were never even alive in the same seasons. Also, I don't think this is underage, but please correct me if I'm wrong so I can tag it.

“I think…” Amy murmured, trying to catch her breath. “I think someone’s coming.”

Beth let out a small groan against Amy’s neck. She was _so close_ , Amy’s fingers crooked perfectly inside of her, that lovely pressure making her back arch off the hard ground. “You’re just hearing things.”

“Listen,” Amy said, resting her forehead on Beth’s shoulder. Their bodies were sticky and overheated inside the small sleeping bag, the zipper all the way shut in case Andrea or Maggie happened upon them in their tent. They tried to keep still and listen outside.

“All I hear are the cicadas,” Beth said, ever the practical one to Amy’s nervousness. She shifted a little, spreading her legs as far as she could, urging Amy’s fingers deeper inside her body. “Come on, no one’s there. And if there was, I’d get ‘em just for interrupting.”

Amy grinned and pressed a kiss to Beth’s collarbone. “My hero,” she said sarcastically, brushing her free hand through Beth’s sweaty, hair. She moved her fingers, bringing back that slow rhythm, and Beth shuddered.

“Darn this thing,” Beth said, and fumbled for the sleeping bag zipper. “If we’re gonna do this, we’re gonna do it proper.”

Amy sighed as the cool air hit their bodies. She slid her fingers out of Beth’s soaking, swollen cunt until they were just in to the first knuckle, then pushed them back in, hot and slow.

“I just _dare_ a walker to get us now,” Beth whispered, voice breaking with her climax.


End file.
